You Pinkie Promised
by The Awes0me 0ne
Summary: Pinkie Pie's life is boring, filled with hard work, and there's no time for fun, smiles, or laughter. Her one relief from all of this is her good friend Grassy Green. After a tragic accident, will she be able to keep her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's my newest story. I'm sure you all read the summary, so I'm gonna shut up and let you read it now.

* * *

You Pinkie Promised...

"Hey Pinkie!" A young colt called. He was an olive colored earth-pony, with a wild, almost-but-not-quite, spiky brown mane. He trotted over towards me as I walked away from the rock farm, the place my family called home. He was carrying a couple light saddle bags and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Oh... hey Grassy." I said, without my usual, bouncy bubblyness. I didn't feel like playing today. I'd had a long day of hard work, and all I wanted to do was rest.

"Something wrong? I bet I know somepony who could cheer you up, real quick! His name is... guess!" He said, seeming especially exited today.

"Grassy Green, the most amazingly fun friend in Equestria. Look Grassy, I just don't feel like playing today... I'm tired." I groaned. I felt kind of bad about disappointing him but it was the truth. We had to work harder than usual today to finish an order for one of Daddy's customers. They said something came up and that they'd pay extra to have it finished sooner, and before I knew it, I'd been told to do twice as much as usual so the stone cart could arrive a few days early.

"Aww, but Pinkie, you always love to play after your done working!" He sighed, but then perked up again."Hey, why don't we just rest, huh? I came up with something and I think you'll love it! How about we sit over there on that hill? We can get a good view right from under that big tree, up there at the top!"

I thought for a second.

"Eh... alright, sounds good. I could use a short break, anyway." I said. We walked up the hill and settled down under the tree, in the shade. Grassy looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, so you know how I told you about my 'Grassy Guarantee'?" He asked excitedly. "Well, I came up with a 'Pinkie Promise'!"

"Ha ha! That's great!" I said with a smile. He could always make me smile.

"Heheh... okay, okay, now Pinkie Promise me that you'll... cross your heart and pray to Princess Celestia to make you a pegasus, because that would be awesome!" He exclaimed, causing both of us to start giggling, laughing harder and harder until we couldn't breath.

We rolled onto our backs, our sides aching from the fit of laughter.

"Heh... hey... hey Pinkie... hey, you know what?" Grassy managed to say between gasps.

"Wha... What is it?" I said, trying to catch my breath, too. Smiling, he reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a brown, paper bag.

"What's that?" I asked, finally able to breath normally.

"It's an early birthday present. I know your birthday's still not for another couple weeks, but I saw it and I knew you'd just love it! I was helping Mr. Better Batter out a little at the pastry shop in town and he let me pick something to take home for free!" He said, as he reached into his bag. As he emerged, he pulled out a large, sprinkled, white cupcake with a fluffy swirl of pink frosting.

"That looks super, duper delicious!" I squealed, nearly vibrating in anticipation. I carefully took the cupcake into my hooves, and looked at him again. He motioned with his head, as if to say, 'Go on, eat it!'.

I took a small bite, wanting to get the most out of my early birthday present, but as the sweet strawberry frosting and fluffy vanilla flavored cake met my tongue, I gave in and ravenously devoured the helpless dessert.

"Heheh, so I guess you like it?" He asked, grinning.

"You bleh yough flanh ah oo!" I said, while chewing a large bite. "Besh preshent," I continued, gulping down the last bit of the cupcake, "ever!"

"Thank you so much! It was delicious!" I leaned over and have him a quick hug, and giggled when I saw him blushing.

"Aww well, it was nothing. I'm just glad you liked it." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "You got some on your face."

My exceptionally long tongue shot out and cleaned off my face in seconds. "No I don't."

"Ha ha, wow." He looked out over the fields towards the large rock piles around the farm. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then his eyes brightened and he smiled even wider.

"Hey, Pinkie, have you ever been to a party?" He asked me.

"Hmm... Well I don't know. We don't really usually throw parties at the farm.. We're always so busy. " I looked down at the ground. My family never had time for fun.

"We'll, how about we throw a party?" He asked.

"Us? We can't throw a party, we don't even know how!" As much as I loved the idea, it didn't seem to be realistic.

"Sure we can! It's easy! We just gotta figure out the rules. Not dumb rules, like 'don't play with your food', or 'use your inside voice' but rules that would make a party fun! So, what does a party need?"

"Hmm... A party.. Needs... Decorations!" I said after a moment of thought.

"And snacks!"

"And.. Music! Really fun music, not boring old classical music like my mom and dad like."

"Hmm.. Yeah, yeah those are good." He reached into his bag agian and brought out a small note pad and a pen. "Here, I have a note pad and a pen, lemme write it down!"

We wrote down all the rules we could think of for a party. We had a lot of fun, even if we weren't really gonna throw a real party with cake and balloons and everything. We just didn't have enough money to go and buy those things.

As the sun was sinking over the horizon, we slowly stood up and stretched. "Well, it's getting pretty late.. I should probably get home." I said, my exhaustion creeping into my voice.

"Yeah.. Well, hey, I'll see you tommorrow right?" He said as we started walking down the side of the hill towards the dirt path.

"Yeah, if I don't sleep all day. I hope I get off early.. Today was exhausting." I said with a quiet chuckle.

"Ha ha, okay then. I'll see you later." He turned left, and I turned right. I heard him yell "I Pinkie Promise!" over his shoulder.

I sighed as my smile turned into a tired frown. It had been a long day, but talking with Grassy and that cupcake made it all worth it.

* * *

Well, here is is so far. it's been all happy so far, but pretty soon it's gonna get really depressing. And I do mean REALLY depressing. Have fun! Also, i know I'm not the best writer, and that I have a lot to improve on, so if you see anything that I could improve on in any of my stories, please leave a review or PM me as soon as you get the chance. It'd be really helpful. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Pinkie Promised... **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Good morning Inky," I said tiredly as I passed my sister on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh.. Hi." She looked exhausted as well. At least I had gone to sleep a bit early, I was only a little sore today.

The light shining in from the windows seemed especially bright today. As I entered the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to see the usual bland, tasteless breakfast already set out for us. I ate quickly, wanting to get it over with. I felt a bit claustrophobic from being inside all morning so I hurried outside. After trotting around aimlessly for a few minuets I found my father sitting on a rock near the house.

I walked over to him and sat next to him. He looked down at me, and smiled.

"I'm sorry I had you work so much yesterday. You all did a great job, so I thought that maybe I could give you girls a little reward."

"Really? What is it?! Is it a present? Ohohoh can I see it? Can I? Can I?!"

"Slow down Pinkie, I'm giving you and your sister's a few days off." He smiled when he saw my face switch from suprised, to excited. "No working at all."

"Ohmygosh thank you!" I was so surprised, a few whole days? I could do so much in that time! Oh, Grassy's gonna be so happy that I don't have to work for a while! We could spend ALL day together!

"You're welcome. Thank you for working so hard yesterday, we got that order in so we've got a bit of extra money to pay for some repairs and new tools. Now run along and play or something, I've got to talk with your mama about some things."

I smiled at him again, and trotted away towards the road that led to Grassy's house. This morning in particular seemed lively, with all the birds singing in the trees and bunnies hopping around between bushes.

I decided to take a detour. I carefully stepped down a slope and stopped in front of a stream that ran more or less parallel with the path. The water was crystal clear, I could see fish scattering from the sound of my hoofsteps. I took a deep breath through my nose. I hardly ever had time to really appreciate places like this, being so busy with chores and things. I turned and walked downstream towards Grassy's house.

My thoughts drifted towards the green earth pony that I was on my way to meet. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. I always felt so happy when he was around, and I just couldn't wait to give him the good news.

After a while, I spotted the old worn down house. It had been built long before the Greens moved there, and it seemed to be almost falling apart. I climbed back up from the stream and happily bounced up the cracked wooden steps to the door and gave a loud knock. After waiting a minuet I knocked again, with the same result. With a disappointed frown, I concluded that they must have not been home. I turned around, trotted down the old steps, and walked towards the main part of town. I thought maybe I'd spot them if they were at the market or something.

While looking around for my friend, I noticed that there weren't as many ponies around here as there usually were. That wasn't too odd though, some days were just not as busy as others.

As I rounded a corner, I saw a large group of ponies surrounding something. _So thats where they all were! _I couldn't quite make out what it was through the crowd, so I quickly trotted up to try and get a better look.

I felt a chill go down my spine the moment I realized that they weren't cheering, or clapping, but hardly saying a word. This wasn't a passing magician, or some circus act. Only now did I notice that there were a couple police carriages sitting a little ways away from the circle. I pushed through the tightly packed group with some difficulty, but was blocked by a large brown earth pony.

"Excuse me, could you move over a bit?" I asked quietly, tapping him twice on the leg.

"What? Oh..." He turned slightly, and looked down at me. I hadn't recognized him before, but this was a good friend of Grassy's parents. "Hello, Pinkie Pie. Maybe you should run home and get your mama and papa, I need to talk to them, kay?" He said, with a woried frown.

"But what happened?" I tried to move around him, but he moved in front of me again.

"Pinkie.. Just please. Go get your parents." He said with a sad, yet serious expression. I was liking this less and less. What could be so terrible that he wouldn't let me even see it? Suddenly, I had a wonderfully smart idea.

"Okay, Fine." I said, and slipped back out of the crowd. I quickly trotted over to the other side of the circle, and once again pushed my way through the quiet ponies.

When my head finally poked through the other side, I took in the scene with a shocked, horrified expression on my face.

I'd found Grassy.

* * *

Soo I know this is super short for the wait, I'm sorry. I just have alot of stuff going on with school, so I haven't been able to focus on fanfiction very much. Anyways, my school lets out in a couple weeks so I'll have alot more time for my creative activities.


End file.
